warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place.... "what do you need help with?"asked Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "I need you to kill Orpheus," he said. ⒸloudⒹash 22:54, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "i already tryed he wont die"meowed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Follow me," said Keres. He started to walk away, eyes shut. ⒸloudⒹash 22:58, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade followed Keres.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) They walked over to the entrance of the Place of Eternal Darkness. The Cerberus growled at them, ready to attack. Keres leaped onto of a nearby dumpster and brushed his tail up against the lyre that was left there, the same one used by Orpheus to take the Cerberus. The three-headed dog fell asleep. Keres walked into the entrance of the PLace of Eternal Darkness. ⒸloudⒹash 23:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Poppy padded out of a nearby fallen trash-can, eyes tired. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:04, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "nice you made the dog fall asleep"Shade said impressed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Keres didn't reply. He walked over to the Styx and placed a small bottle into the river. He gave the bottle of toxic water to Shade. "Kill the shapeshifter," said Keres. ⒸloudⒹash 23:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "what ever you say"meowed Shade taking the bottle.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:12, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Keres vanished.... ⒸloudⒹash 23:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade dashed toward the Alley where all the rogues where and did what he needed to do.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:16, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus was asleep. ⒸloudⒹash 23:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Poppy flew up to a roof, staring up at the moon. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:21, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He woke up suddenly. ⒸloudⒹash 23:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade vanished.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) He stood up. "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. ⒸloudⒹash 23:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow dashed toward Orpheus "are you okay?!"asked Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" asked Orpheus. ⒸloudⒹash 23:27, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "i think i heard Shade"Shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus nodded. "Yeah, I felt like I was being watched or something," he replied. Eurydice woke up. "What's wrong?" she asked. ⒸloudⒹash 23:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "do you think he is trying to kill you for bringing that dog on him?"asked shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus shrugged. "I don't know, he attacked us first," he replied. ⒸloudⒹash 23:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade poped up behind Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus swiftly turned into a dragon and breathed fire at Shade. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:40, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged and attacked shadow ripping his throat with his claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "No!" shouted Mink, tears in her eyes. She slashed at Shade's face. Orpheus hissed at Shade, turned back into a cat, and lunged at him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:44, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade had the poison on his claws,Shadow yelled in pain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Mink dragged Shadow out of the battle. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade sliced his claws through Orpheus's back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus hissed in pain. His vision began to blur and he felt dizzy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade jabbed his claws into Orpheus's face, Gold ripped his claws through Shade's throat and belly "dont you lay a claw on them again!"Gold yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:56, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus was bleeding heavily and his wounds couldn't heal. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade was dead,"someone help Orpheus!"yelled Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy and Eurydice ran over to him. Icy placed marigold on his wounds. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was breathing heavily.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She covered his wouns in cobwebs than turned to help Shadow. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:02, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "is Shadow ganna be okay?"asked Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:05, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," said Icy. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "good"meowed Gold "how about Orpheus?".Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:08, October 14, 2012 (UTC) She didn't reply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gold looked at her with fear in his eyes "he wont...he....cant"Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:11, October 14, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know if my brother will live or die," said Icy, on the verge of crying. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 00:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction